


Happy Together

by Kimtheintrovert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtheintrovert/pseuds/Kimtheintrovert
Summary: Fairytails are only found in stories and songs.





	1. Imagine Me and You

I do. Two simple words were all that needed to spend an eternity with the one person you truly deemed as your lover. Those words and of course a few hours of smiling through a camera, getting make up done and practically dying because heels were not designed for walking. I do and some simple sacrifices; your future forever will now be in your hands.

It’s what every woman has dreamed of all their lives (as seen on TV.) and when the day comes, you wake up from your bed in the hotel room that you rented, and you must simply jump for joy as you wait for your bride’s maids to fix you up. Although that is not the same for one obsidian haired girl, hiding in what probably looks like millions of pillows.

As three knocks came to her room, a simple grunt was her reply, not wanting to face the day just yet. As another five came knocking, the black haired, pale skin girl was practically whining from her spot of the bed, not entirely aware what day it was, she was hoping to at least have a few more minutes before heading to work but as the knocking continued her sleep was threatened.

“Oh for goodness sake, do you even plan to get married dear?”

Married? Get married?

Within an instant, the black haired woman shot up faster than she fell asleep last night (one of the reasons why she was deep in sleep right now), making all the pillows that surrounded her fall loosely to the ground. Ignoring the fluffy madness, thoughts were swarming her mind and finally it dawned to her that yes. Today was the day she was getting married. Today was her wedding day and with those thoughts swimming frantically in her mind, her heart sped and her face gleamed into a wicked grin, expectedly so. Who wouldn’t be excited for their wedding day? Maybe those children who were forced into marrying an older fellow but no, she wanted this and she had waited for this day. So a grin was necessary.

“Are we just going to call off the wedding then if you don’t want to open this door?” That jolted her out of her thoughts and she pushed away all those lingering ideas, trying to find a response. She did just wake up.

“umm… N-no!... No, I just woke up, wait a moment!”

With that said she pulled the duvet away from her and got out of bed, stepping some few pillows. Before heading to the door, she checked the mirror in the room and looked at herself briefly. She expected the messy bed hair but cursed herself for the slightly deeper eye bags that formed for the almost sleepless night, awake from all the thinking. Nope, that’s not acceptable today, not today of all days.

With a sigh, she went over to the room’s door and slowly, quite slowly, opened it. Unlike how she opened it, the second that the door was slightly ajar, and three people bursts into the room, one with more force than the rest. The bride to be stumbled back at the force but caught herself quickly, not wanting to get a bruise on this day. Annoyance covered her features at how rudely they entered her humble abode (that was owned by the hotel). Yes it was a special day and yes they were in a rush but that doesn’t give them the right to practically assault her but alas, she has no say it in and she simply went back to her normal stoic self and blinked at the new comers as they ran around and got ready for the day. Once again she sighed and settles that she too should get ready with them. Only grinning half-heatedly, looking forward for the day to be done and get it over with. She was after all getting married on that day; that morning couldn’t ruin her mood. She was supposed to be happy, that is to be expected of her.

“What are you standing around dear? Don’t look stupid just staying there we have a wedding to attend to. Your wedding! Now come on, I did not raise a statue.”

She only has to deal with that the whole day. Nothing can dampen her mood.

“Yes mother.” she said that with more vigor and determination, trying her best to let that day end with a good note. She once again thought that nothing can dampen her mood, not even her fussy mother. Yet another sigh escaped her mouth as she walked over to the bathroom needing a shower first before anything else.

The preparation in itself was traumatic, there was a lot of frantic movements, trying to beat time as there was little given to them. Sasha, a tall brunette, her maid of honour and one of the three that bursts in, was steadily helping the raven haired girl her pretty white dress, careful not to step on it. Her mother was not as careful to her as Sasha is with the dress, she was in charge with hair and make-up, the bride didn’t complain but she did question as to why they didn’t just hire an expert. The fourth one in the room was one of her co-workers and her only, bride’s maid, Krista, a small blonde woman, helped her with her heels, as simple as it sounds; pushing it in was a whole other experience in on itself. Never-the-less they finished in record time and now the soon to be wife is staring at the mirror together with her closes ladies, admired their work.

As she stared at herself, breathe taken and slightly wide eyed, she couldn’t help but feel a lot of emotions. She knew she had counted the days for that day to come; they had planned out everything from the venue to the catering to the flowers. It was a hectic few months but she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of worry. She furrowed her eyebrows at the thought. It couldn’t be that she wasn’t sure, no, it couldn’t be. It was only her adrenaline, the fear of making a mistake on her special day. Yes, it was the fear of mistakes, that’s all there is to it. A mistake that could haunt you for the rest of your life, with that though the room suddenly felt small.  
How would you know if you’re having a panic attack again? The bride looked back at all the searches she did the night before and hoped to the Gods she wasn’t having one. She couldn’t lose it today, she has to calm herself. She tried remembering what she read online on how to calm herself. She should breathe deeply and think happy thoughts and-

“Hey, you’ll need this. Your mother picked them.”

Turning to her right almost painfully she saw Sasha holding up her bouquet filled with peonies of every shade of pink. It was beautiful and calming, she took note to praise her mother for it later, despite their turbulent relationship. With a smile she took the bouquets out of Sasha’s hand and said a small thank you, forgetting her worries for the time being.

She really was thankful for Sasha, she did majority of the work for the wedding, and she even picked the catering. Sasha was a really close friend to the bride, she couldn’t express it enough and troubling as it is with showing emotion, she tried her best to show it to Sasha. With all the maid of honor's quirks, the raven haired loved Sasha.

“You’ll do fine. Don’t worry about it.” Krista held her shoulders reassuringly and the bride’s smile only grew at the sentiment. With both her friends (and her mother), she seemed more at ease and the room took in a different vibe than before. She was doing it. She was going to get married.

“Alright, enough with the touchiness, we have a wedding to attend to! Come along!” Of course only her mother could ruin the moment but truthfully she was right, they had to get going.

“Your father is waiting for you in the car; we’ll go ahead and wait for you at the church.” Her mother huffed, picking up some few things then turned to her maid of honor and bride’s maid.

“Come on now ladies, let’s go.” With that said, they all left leaving the bride alone, closing the door behind them. She simply stared back at herself a little while longer, not really sure what was going on with her emotions and for the umpteenth time that morning, she sighed.

 

00000

 

The bride held onto her bouquet a little tighter as she rode the car with her father. It was deathly silent driving from the hotel to the church and although it was only a short ride there, it seemed to have lasted an eternity.

“You must be proud of your daughter sir! Not every day your kid gets married.” The driver turned the car to the right slightly to change lanes.

“Oh. Of course! I’ve always been proud of my daughter!” Her father grinned.

Deep inside, she wondered if that was true. She frowned slightly with the thought of not being true but with all the accomplishments she had done, she hoped it was.

“Damn, weddings are fun, of course if you pass the ceremony itself but the after party, now that’s what I’m after! Hey, do you guys mind if I play the radio?”

“Not at all!” Her father then turned to her; “I remember my wedding day. I was in front of the alter waiting for your mother to arrive. I was a dashing young champ if I may say so myself.”

The bride giggled for the first time that morning, putting down her act for a moment.

“I remember what I was thinking that day as well,” the bride’s father continued and he slumped down his sit, going down memory lane, “I was thinking: what the bloody hell was I doing here? All my gears were turning and I just wanted to run away, thinking that maybe I wasn’t ready for this yet, that I was being rash. I wanted to get up and go in that moment…”

The bride’s throat somehow formed a lump in her throat as she waited for her father to continue. He didn’t, he simply sat down and thought back. The driver was now silent, the song played softly in the background. She knew the song and in any other circumstances she would’ve hummed to the tune but at the time she grew stiff and sweat was dreaded to come down her soft, pale skin.

Her father’s words ran through her mind and all those emotions that she stored away while she was preparing, came back once again. Is this the right moment? They made this decision together, it wasn’t just one sided. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked down at the peonies she was holding, shaking ever so slightly. She tried to focus on other things instead, she tried listening to the song that played and tried to enjoy it.

 _me and you and you and me_  
_no matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_  
_the only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_so happy together_

She breathed in slowly as the song played. ‘The only one for me is you,’ she thought as the determination went back to her. She was going to get through that day and she will be with her future spouse after that, they were going to be happy together, no matter what, even if she had to force it.

The car went to a stop and the song ended and that was it. That was the moment that she has been waiting for. It was time to get married.

“It’s time darling. The people have been waiting for quite some time now for you, we should hurry.” Her father opened the door to his side and she once again swallowed another lump in her throat. She shouldn’t be afraid, she never gets scared. She should be happy. That was her day.

The door to her side opened and she smiled at her father as she went out ever so slowly, “thank you father” she said as she kissed his cheeks and held his arm that was offered to her. Just a few more steps away and she was going to be somebody’s wife. She was going to be married. Her father walked with her to the aisle and a piano started playing somewhere. She calmed herself successfully.

As she walked with her father one hand holding him and another holding her bouquet, smiling ever so slightly, she could see a glimpse of blonde hair in her sight and her heart beat once again. Her eyes widened as she looked at her and was drowned immediately at her ocean eyes. For what seemed like a moment they looked at each other, they searched for souls and meanings and maybe answer to that wonderful feeling clenched in her chest. She was beautiful to the bride’s eye and she wanted more.

Suddenly images flashed before her, both women walking on the streets hands held tight and kisses stolen a few times. The raven haired girl pictured them in the kitchen while the game is playing in the living room TV and they made dinner together, enjoying each other’s company. The two women are hanging out with their friends as they busy themselves in each other’s eyes. The bride softened her stare and thought of how the girl was being held by her in bed, hugging her tight as the blonde’s back dug deep into the raven’s chest, silently telling her that she’s there for her. That they were going to be happy together.

But none of those happened and it will probably never happen.

“We’re almost there honey. You are going to be married” With a whisper in her ear she looked back at the altar. She was going to get married to her husband to be. She looked at him waiting for her in his tux and his green eyes gleaming at her and when she met his eyes, her heavy breathing stopped and her eyes drooped just a little. She forced herself to smile and not drop into a frown. That was her wedding, she didn’t need to think that way about a stranger. She looked back to her left and saw that the woman was gone and her heart ached for unknown reasons.

“Here you go my boy. Take care of my daughter will you.” Once again she was brought back to reality and she looked at those green eyes once again. She was getting married, that was it. She had planned that day for a long time and they were going to be happy together, them not some other woman that she saw. That was expected of her. She only had to say I do and that’s it.  
“We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Mikasa and Eren…”

That’s right, she, Mikasa Ackerman was going to marry Eren Jaeger, her childhood best friend. It was expected of them. Those images she imagined were fiction and were made up from her adrenaline. Imagining her and that woman together was an insane thought that never should have popped up. She didn’t even know the beautiful blue eyed, blonde girl and yet strangely enough as the ceremony dulled on, all she can hear is the song she heard on the radio and deep ocean waves engulfed her. She chose the forest but wanted to swim in the beach instead.

 


	2. I Think About You Day and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I did not proof read this. I apologize for the lack of effort.

Weddings are always hectic despite the calm and beautiful pictures that are shown after the event, there is a storm behind it. Although, the small, blonde woman had only dealt with it a couple of times, it was still a great hassle to her life but how can she complain when it helps pay the bills.

Annie’s morning wasn’t the most pleasant of days, she woke up a little later than expected and having to recount all the flowers once again ‘cause some dimwit mixed it up in the delivery but Annie Leonhardt does not fret, she does not panic, she deals with it. Cramming all the remaining flowers in her small, yellow car in a rush, and then rushed back to her place found above the flower shop, hoping to look presentable for the event. She wore a simple white blouse, black dress pants, and a brown vest on top of her shirt to top it off.

When everything was ready and the flowers were both in a white van and in her car, she drove off to the venue while trying to tie her tie.

Another thing that drove her crazy was the event manager for the wedding, cooperating with her on where the flowers should go and which flower should be in the church and which should be in the reception. The lady was loud and flailing around, demanding order. With the lack of food and coffee in her system for the day, it gave Annie a headache, one that she hoped that would go away with alcohol once she settles down in the reception.

All things considered, the place looked magnificent with all the colors blooming everywhere. Seeing their hard work put into perspective reminded her why she chose to pursue this path, she grinned widely at the sight before her. Only a few more things remaining and she still had a few hours to spare before the wedding started and before the people start to flood the place. She went ahead of the rest to the place where the reception would be held, having already given instructions to some people of where and what flowers should be, she drove quietly until she got agitated and turned her radio on.

Love wasn’t usually in her mind most of the time, when her friends opened the topic with her dating life; she would shrug it off and say that she wasn’t looking for any at the moment. What with her baby (business) needing her more, she can’t have one at the moment.

 _me and you and you and me_  
no matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
the only one for me is you, and you for me  
so happy together

But that doesn’t mean that she didn’t want one. Before she decided that her sole purpose in life were to care for plants, her friends would often tease her of being a “womanizer”, negative as it may sound, her life before she went into the floral business were spent in gay bars and coffee shops, hooking up every once in a while but never really finding someone. It didn’t matter though, because she found something better to make her life happier. Maybe the only one for her is her room full of beautiful flowers.

She smiled slightly at the thought, maybe a bit too slightly to be a happy one but a smile nonetheless.

Annie arrived at the hotel, a few moments before the song ended, the ride was surprisingly quick for her but she shrugged it off and proceeded to exit her car. She went around back and opened the door to her car seeing a beautiful bouquet of peonies and three bouquets that consists of purple delphinium and white ranunculus. They were each covered in plastic and water tubes were seen in each stem. Carefully she removed the plastics and placed them in a basket, also found in the back of her car. She beamed while holding her creations, happy to have made a beautiful arrangement but there was also a smirk found somewhere in her glint eyes. Peonies are an interesting choice.

She closed her car door, ever so gently and began her trek to finding her customers and also finding the venue of the reception. At first glance, her mission might not be that easy, seeing as the place was bigger than she expected but she continued on.

She arrived at the front desk in no time due to her determination and of course the fact that she parked right in front of the entrance.

She adjusted her hold on the basket full of flowers, hoping to give these to granny already because if the wolf won’t kill her, her arms wouldl, she used both her arms to carry them. It wasn’t difficult for her because she was small, no her height was not the reason (she was not small!) it was because she had been running around all day and that coffee was still not in her system. She was getting tired and she just wanted to eat whatever it was that they’ll serve in the party later.

She sighed wanting to get this over with.

“Hello! How may I help you?”

Annie placed her basket on the desk, finally having pity on her arms and she faced the cheery lady who handled the desk, too cheery in her opinion for this hour.

She must’ve gotten coffee already.

“I’m a florist for the wedding; I’m here to delivery this to the _lucky lady_ ” she emphasized the last part, trying not to roll her eyes.

“Oh! And who might be this ‘lucky lady’? Our management has a full booking for weddings today.”

Annie blinked at that. Of course this place is filled with weddings. She rummaged through her pockets, getting out a phone and unlocking it. It opened to the Calendar app and she instantly saw the names she needed.

“Um… Mikasa Ackerman?” The lady didn’t even reply to her as she quickly turned to her computer monitor and typed a few things. Her smile grew and faced Annie once again, giving shivers to Annie’s spine.

She thought of all the coffees she knows and what specific coffee could possibly do this to the lady.

“We’ll take it to her. She’s probably still getting ready. The reception area is in garden house number one, you can find it through there,” the lady pointed at another exit way, “and once outside you can see a tent house, that’s the one and you can’t miss it.” Annie gaped at the lady. If she could have given a tip to her she would have done so, despite the creepy vibe coming off of her, she was efficient with her work. Annie snapped herself and this time genuinely smiled back at her.

“Thank you,” leaning over slightly and narrowing her eyes she read the name tag, “Lisa. You saved my ass.” She grinned at her this time seeing the lady blush at her comment. She started turning toward the entry way Lisa pointed out, not wanting to give the receptionist the chance to comment back, her grin grew wide at the thought that she still had game even after all this time.

“And here I thought, Annie Leonhardt was out of the game.” She stopped mid track and turned back to where she entered earlier, replacing her grin with an annoyed (amused) face.

“Ha! You wish, Ymir. What would happen to all those queer ass women if you were their only choice? Probably settle with dicks instead.” Her amusement grew for not only seeing Ymir scowl at her but also hearing Lisa choke.

“You’re extra bitchy today, maybe I should just go somewhere else then and not help you.”.

“You’re late. The church is already done.” Annie rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Ymir walked closer to her as Annie said this and grinned at her. Annie braced herself for whatever is to come, readying her ammo of comebacks.

“My speciality is partying; I know what a party should look like. Also, I think if I have gone in to the church, I would’ve melted on the spot.”

Annie held back another eye roll, settling for a scoff instead as a reaction. Ymir may seem like an asshole but the truth is, she is an asshole and Annie loved her for that. She’s the kind of asshole that doesn’t get under your skin, the asshole that everyone need in their life, to slap them back to reality or give you a little push when you suddenly get stuck on a wall. It’s not that Ymir wasn’t kind, she has her moments, and it just takes time to get used to the fact that half of the time Ymir doesn’t really mean all those shit that comes out of her mouth. Ymir didn’t work for Annie; she is a tattoo artist that runs a tattoo parlour of her own. Ymir simply helps out Annie whenever she needs it. It’s usually event decorations or sometimes bulk order for some sap guy that has a lot of apologies to give. Annie was thankful to have someone she can trust to help her, her other friends were either too busy to work or has no talent for visual appeal.

“I’d like to see that from happening.” Annie smirks at Ymir. “Now come on. We have to finish with the reception; the flowers should be here soon.”

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Ymir threw her fist up as she cried out.

“Alright, we came here to work and not party.” Annie reprimanded.

“You’re no fun Leonhardt.” Ymir draped her arm over the smaller girl’s shoulders and bent down a little to meet the blonde’s eyes. “Bet you’ll meet someone here.”

Annie shrugged off the arm wrapped around her and started walking towards the direction she was supposed to be going before she got interrupted. “Yeah, I’ll meet someone alright and that’s going to be my pay check.”

“There’s going to be lots of single girls out there! Don’t tell me you’re not tempted.” Ymir put her arms up and tried to catch up with Annie.

“I’m tempted to strangle you… Also, what makes you think there’s gonna be any single ladies later? It’s a wedding, Ymir.” Annie didn’t turn back to her lanky friend; she simply continued strolling to the glass door. She was about to pull back the handle but was startled by her friend, holding it in place, with too much force than needed.

“Exactly, An! It’s a wedding, people go to this stuff not because they want to be saps but because of three reasons:” here she goes, the famous: “Ymir logic”. Annie had to struggle to not roll her eyes once again and she tried pushing her friend off of the handle.

“One, obvious reason on why people attend weddings is because of the free food. That’s like in every event! Birthdays, baby showers. Heck, even funerals! And if the host doesn’t offer any food, why go?” Annie was really struggling to not roll her eyes or slap her forehead. Instead of doing those, she exerted her efforts to finally removing Ymir out of the way and successfully opened the glass door.

“The second reason is alcohol. These events always serve the classiest alcohols, one that will truly wreck all your doubts. And seeing who the bride and groom are, for sure they’ll serve only the best! They’ll probably serve Moet & Chadon Dom Perigon or Engraved Krug Brut or some other expensive juice out there. They’re fucking minted man!” Ymir continued, satisfied that she finally caught the attention of her friend, maybe because that same friend is an alcohol connoisseur, not an alcoholic, just a fan of it.

Before Annie could even react to anything Ymir was saying, she stopped herself, not really knowing how exactly she should react. She’s started to question Ymir’s sanity at that point, not entirely sure how to point out that they should start working, seeing as the flowers have arrived. Annie simply waited to let the tan woman end her point, thinking best that she should just shut up listen carefully to make it quicker.

“And last but not the least, as to why people attend weddings; they partake so that they could _partake_.” Seeing her friend’s confusion only inspired her to continue. “They just saw a wedding, a scene from the movies, they saw that forever could be possible, based on what just transpired, now they’re emotional and looking for that same forever that they had just witnessed. Also, they’re horny as fuck. Don’t question me on this, they are.”Ymir grinned at the last part, as if to prove a point that she is, indeed correct. This was the last straw for Annie and the ever growing tick grew too much for her to handle that she not only rolled her eyes but groaned audibly, not only for the questionable (yet sensible) logic of Ymir but also because she was relieved that her friend’s rant was finally over. She hoped that was enough for Ymir logic for today.

“I hope you’re done with your spew of words because my God, I don’t even know why I hang out with you most of the time.” Annie slumped further but decided to grab her friend’s arm and dragged her towards the venue, wanting to get this over and done with.

“Hey! You should be thanking me for sharing to you my wisdom. Not a lot of people get the privilege.” Ymir stumbled a little, finding it hard to follow the blonde because of her stature. She had to lower her upper body to follow.

“Why don’t you write a book and maybe I’ll read it next time. That is if I choose not to use it to fuel my fire place.” Annie opened the door (curtains) to the place where the party will be held, seeing the flowers already placed in one spot, ready to be distributed. She dragged Ymir forward, shoving her in front of her to signalize that it’s time to work.

“You don’t even have a fire place.”

“My point exactly.” Ymir pouted at the comment and the workload ahead of her, Annie only smirked.

Annie readied herself to work, folding her, white blouse into three/fourths, hoping she wouldn’t get her blouse and vest dirty, while preparing. She did still have to look presentable for the event. Walking towards the pile of flowers in front of them, Annie felt a vibration inside her dress pants pocket and stopped to answer who it was that called.

She didn’t even say a word and she was instantly bombarded with a panic voice.

“Slow down would’ya! I don’t understand a word your saying.” A softer sound this time could be heard in her phone. She narrowed her eyes at a flower.

“What do you mean it’s not there? I don’t ha-“ Widening her eyes slightly at the realization, she face palmed herself internally and cursed for her stupidity. “I’m on my way.”

“Hey, who was that?” Ymir asked while picking up a basket full of flowers in her right arm and eyeing the other employees of the place, not needing to look at Annie.

“I have to go; I left the flower for the groom at my car. Can you handle it from here?” Annie began to pocket her phone again at the right side of her pants while fishing her keys at the left side, looking at Ymir with concern.

“Woah, the groom has a bouquet as well now? I swear, I haven’t been to a hetero wedding in a long time now.”

“It’s pinned to their suit and I want to know if you can handle it here or not? I don’t want them to remember their wedding as ashes!” This girl is impossible.

“Will you chillax for a sec blondie. I got this. I only just read your email about five times. I think I can handle some flowers.” Annie softened at the reassurance of her friend and only nodded back at her. She ran as quickly as she can to her car and cursed as she saw the boxed peony flower at the back seat of her car.

If a police were to have caught her now, she would have kissed her license goodbye.

She arrived a lot quicker than before and the only thing in her mind was that she wanted to die. She was dead tired and she has to rush back to the reception again after this to help Ymir. Why was she so stupid?

She quickly grabbed the box, glaring it slightly for its evilness, and rushing to the entrance of the church. There she saw people crowding the opening, with a young brunette leading the group. She figured that that was the guy she was looking for.

“Hey! You’re…uh… Eren? The groom, right?” She walked up to him, holding the box tightly in her hand, stopping herself for being rude.

“Um… yeah. That’s me.” His green eyes looked at her blue ones with uncertainty and she swore that she saw some sweat on his forehead. She almost laughed out loud, being reminded of a friend of hers.

“Then this is yours then?” She said this with confidence this time, having a grin to add to the effect. She opened the box and without warning, fumbled on pinning the flower to the groom on his tux.

Eren jumped a little at first at the contact but realized that it was his flower and relaxed only a little, still feeling intimidated by the blonde woman’s stare. She even straightened his jacket and brushed of some dirt on it to emphasise that she was about done. This only made him jump more.

“There. Now you’re ready to marry someone.” Annie grinned at him.

“Oh, wow thanks. It looks gorgeous… uh…”

“Annie. I’m the one responsible for the flowers.” Eren eased up a little as the conversation continued. He was jumpy today but he was at his wedding after all.

“Thanks Annie. You did wonderful.” Annie’s grinned only widen as her ego was being fed but lowered it as soon as she noticed that she was being eyed by the groom. Eren seemed to realize that he was caught he turned to his right and grabbed a man’s arm towards them and smiled at him.

“This is Armin, my best man!” She looked at the other blonde that the groom was holding, she was confuse at the sudden change of pace but held her arm otherwise for a hand shake.

“Annie.” The blonde grew nervous and she saw him furrow his eyebrow. Her confusion only grew.

“Armin’s quite skilled with botany as well! He studying to be a scientist right now, I forgot what specialty but I’m sure he knows all about flowers!” She saw Armin scowl at his friend and a wave of understanding got to her.

“Eren!” Armin got her arm back and slapped at the man’s shoulder lightly.

“What?” Eren only grinned and again, Annie forced herself not to roll her eyes. If this continued on for the day, her eyes would run away from her.

“Eren, will stop antagonizing your best friend. It’s your wedding day for goodness sake.” Another blonde pipped up from the other side of the groom and Annie swore that blondies will take over the world someday.

“I’m not antagonizing him, Krista. I’m just being friendly to a new friend.” Eren pointed at Annie. Krista glared at Eren first then smiled at Annie, the kind of smile that you can’t help but smile back.

“Hi! I’m Krista by the way.” Annie could only choke at how pretty and how kind this girl seemed to be.

“Nice to meet you. Annie, the florist.” This seemed to heighten the girl’s happiness.

“I loved how you designed the flowers! They’re beautiful.” Annie could simply nod at the comment as her ego grew fuller by the minute. She wasn’t one to back out on a compliment, especially when it came to something that she loves. Being humble about her hard work just wasn’t her.

“Anyway, I don’t know who Sammy should sit with while I walk the aisle. Do you know anyone who can watch her for a few moments?” Turning once again to the tuxed gentlemen, Krista furrowed her eyebrows a little as she explained.

“I would suggest Jean but he’s a great asshole who can’t handle kids. Where is she anyway?” As Eren inquired, Annie was thinking whether or not she should leave and help out Ymir. The conversation wasn’t her problem and she didn’t want to be nosy but before she could make her exit, a guy with a dual tone cut, came up to them out of nowhere, holding yet another blonde in his hand. This one was a lot smaller than her and Krista. Annie couldn’t help but stay and be intrigued by the little girl.

“I’m right here you ass-“ The man, who Annie presumed was Jean, was cut off by Krista who slapped him on his, Jean winced visibly, Annie could only smirk at the scene. A small woman was able to make a tall man wince.

Eren snickered at Jean’s misfortune but stopped when Armin gave him a knowing look. Annie’s smirk grew wider at yet another case of small-blonde-reprimanding-their-tall-friend.

“No cursing in front of Sammy, Jean!” Jean frowned slightly but only shrugged it off and let go of the girl’s hand to let her face Krista indicating that he was ok with sitting with the girl. Changing demeanour Krista crouched down and smiled at what looked to be a mini-Krista. Annie looked closer at the child, watching silently at the exchange. She was blonde with some French and Asian mix on features. She was beautiful for a child that probably was not older than 8 years old.

“You’re gonna sit with Jean for a while ok? I’ll come back once I’m done with my part.” The little girl nodded and Krista stood to her full height and faced Jean.

“You two should go inside and find a seat. The ceremony is about to begin.” Krista, held Sammy’s shoulder before continuing, “I’ll see you guys inside.”

Jean nodded at her then nodded at the guys before holding on to Sammy’s hand once again. “You heard the boss squirt, let’s go.”

“But wait! I have a question for Eren.” Eren only smiled at her and waited for the girl to speak while the rest smiled as well. Annie thought that this was a normal occurrence for them with the way they all reacted.

“What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?” Everyone’s smile dropped with Sammy’s question. Eren turned to Armin for answers but he simply shrugged either he didn’t have the mood to answer or he didn’t know. Krista rolled her eyes but there was amusement inside them. Jean tugged at Sammy, indicating that it was time to go.

“Come on Sam, we don’t have time for this, we could search it later on wiki but for now, I want front row sits of watching Eren be embarrass.” Jean smirked while continuing to tug Sammy away from the group, he nodded once again to them. Sammy only gave a small wave, having dropped her head because of the lack of answer. Before Jean could take away Sammy, Annie stops them and crouched down to Sammy with a glint in her eyes.

“It never happens.” She puffs out and grins at seeing Sammy giving her full attention to her. “If there’s a thing that can’t be stopped, it’s not possible for there to be something else which can’t be moved, and vice versa. They can’t both exist. You see, it’s a trick question.” Sammy beams at Annie then turn her head back to Krista.

“Can she sit with me instead?” Everyone gaped at Annie, having an amazed look on them.

“I don’t know Sammy. I think she has somewhere else to be.” Krista said while looking at the girl with sad eyes.

“Oh please!” Sammy turns back to Annie. “Please sit with me!” Annie couldn’t help. That pout was irresistible. Annie wasn’t one to give in easily but seeing this girl, practically in tears, wanting to sit next to her, she couldn’t help it. She smiled at the little girl.

“I have no problem with that. My friend is handling the reception anyway.” Annie simply shrugged while standing up to meet Krista’s eyes. Krista beamed at the answer.

Jean gave an awkward look at Annie, not entirely sure how to handle the situation but he offered Sammy’s hand to Annie, which she took happily. “I’m Jean by the way. I’m friends with the bride and groom.”

Annie looked at jean with a blank face then nodded. “I’m Annie, as you’ve heard. I’m in charge of the flower decorations.”

“Oh! You’re a florist? Did you have a degree to be one? How did you learn how to grow flowers? Do flowers eat anything?” Annie chuckled at the hyper child, wanting to answer every question just to please her.

Jean looked more uncomfortable than before. She felt bad for him, with his pathetic awkwardness so she ignored him and talked to Sammy.

“Those are all great questions and I would love to answer them but I think we should sit down first” With that said, Sammy then ran in front of Annie, dragging her along, wanting to sit down now and get her answers. Annie could hear laughter from behind her but ignored them as she struggled to catch up with the girl, being startled at the sudden rush.

Not long after, the ceremony started and their conversation together paused to give their attention to the aisle. Once Krista reached the front she went straight towards the two, them having sat at the front row.

“I should get going then. I’ll see you later Sammy.” Annie smile at Sammy then turned to leave the church.

“Thanks again Annie!” She heard Krista say before she left the pew. She was getting worried for Ymir and for the flower design. She trusted Ymir more than anything to do this job but she can’t help but worried. She was a perfectionist when it came to her work and she wanted everything to go her way. Having almost reached the door, she stopped mid step as she heard the song to signalize that the bride was walking next. Her curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know who this: Mikasa Ackerman was; the one who was going to wed Eren Jaeger. She met the groom, might as well meet the bride. She turned her head towards the aisle, only wanting to see the glimpse of the woman. When Annie saw Mikasa, her breath got stuck somewhere inside of her. Time didn’t stop, it didn’t slow down either. Mikasa was walking so elegantly towards the front but everyone around her was moving too quickly, as if they just became blurred images. When storm eyes met the ocean water blue, something inside Annie stirred.

Not wanting to get caught in the storm, she waked away as soon as those grey orbs cleared the sky.

Her ride to the reception, as always, was unpleasant. Her thoughts were filled with dark hair, grazing on skin and grey eyes shimmering with happiness. Annie can’t help but to think that later in her dreams, she’ll still think of the storm and when she wakes up, she’ll think of how to capture the storm in her arms. It was a dangerous thought, but Annie just doesn’t know how to stop it.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I didn't proof read this chapter. I had to write fiver different things recently and I was so drained that my brain just couldn't handle it. It's currently our finals and we had to make a script together with characterization and AV script, I just can't anymore. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First work for this fandom and for this site! So excited to share my works here, hope I did good! Please leave a comment on what you think so I can improve more and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Have a good day/night!


End file.
